johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
MKXG~Kharacters (Part 2)
Continued from MKXG~Kharacters (Part 1) Kung Lao Another Shaolin Monk and student under Bo' Rai Cho. Desperate to show to his master that he is just as worthy to represent the Shaolin in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he sneaks onto Shang Tsung's Island posing as one of his guards, after Raiden uncovers Kung Lao, he decides to fight in the tournament, but loses to Scorpion. During Shao Kahn's own tournament in Outworld, Kung Lao along with Liu Kang and Raiden were on a mission to stop a Kytin named D'Vorah from killing their Shaolin Masters, as their mission was done they met up with the other Earthrealm warriors who were still fighting in the tournament. To try to prove himself again, Kung Lao fought and won over some of Outworld's deadliest fighters, but Kahn surprised Kung Lao from behind and killed him by snapping his neck (enraging Liu Kang who defeated Kahn). His soul was collected by Quan Chi and was reanimated into a revenant, he now fights for the Netherrealm unwillingly to defeat Earthrealm. Variations Tempest: '''The bladed brim on Kung Lao's hat glows a blue-ish white color. He also has the ability to use his hat as some kind of defense against opponents who excel in fighting up close. '''Hat Trick: '''Kung Lao's symbols on his shirt glow blue. He can also use his hat for unsuspecting traps much like Raiden can with his lightning powers in his Master of Storms variation. '''Buzzsaw: '''The smooth bladed brim on Kung Lao's hat is replaced by a series of Spearhead shaped blades. He can also use his hat as like a Buzzsaw (hence the name of the variation) and it can travel along the ground as well as in the air. Kitana Once the princess of Edenia. Several thousand years ago, Shao Kahn invaded her realm, killed her father: Jerod and took over her realm and allowing Outworld to absorb it. She was taken in by Kahn as his own daughter. Though, she fought in the Mortal Kombat tournament, but her most notable fight was with Liu Kang when she was defeated by the Shaolin Monk who refused to kill her. But when Kahn hosted his own tournament in Outworld, she was instructed by Raiden to find answers, she discovers that Kahn lied to her and has imprisoned her in his tower, she was then brought to Kahn's arena to receive punishment, Liu Kang rescues her, and after Liu Kang's victory over Shao Kahn, she joins Earthrealm in hopes to liberate her won realm. But during Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, her resurrected mother: Sindel killed her freinds, but left Kitana for last to die a slow painful death. Her soul was collected by Quan Chi and was re-animated as a revenant. She now unwillingly fights for the Natherrealm and against Earthrealm's warriors. Variations '''Royal Storm: '''Kitana is mask-less in this variation. But she can use her fans to make small tornadoes to disable her opponents, she can also use her version of the Square-Wave Flight used by Sonya. '''Mournful: '''Kitana has her Blue Mask on as well as having Jade's Bo staff and her huge Shuriken. She can use Jade's bo and shuriken in her special moves. '''Assassin: '''Her Mask is colored black and she wears black colored eye shadow. She can also use evading moves to avoid either physical attacks or projectiles. She also utilizes some hit and run moves as well. Jax Major Jackson Briggs was once a leader of his own Special Forces unit on the chase for Kano and is also Sonya's partner and CO. His unit was caught by surprise from Outworld forces and was imprisoned in Shang Tsung's palace, thus forcing Sonya's participation in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, she rescues him and he watches the rest of the tournament from the sidelines as Liu Kang wins the tournament. But as Outworld attacks the Shaolin Temples, he is knocked out and as he came to he is informed that Sonya has been captured, he competes in Shao Kahn's tournament in Outworld and was able to rescue Sonya. but as he faces Ermac, he was caught off guard by Ermac's soul powers and was stripped of his arms. He heads back to Earthrealm along with Sonya where he receives replacement cybernetic arms. As Kahn invades Earthrealm, he fights well, until Sindel came and attacked, Jax was killed by the resurrected Edenian Queen, his soul was then collected by Quan Chi and was re-animated as a revenant. For several years, he fought for Netherrealm, until Sonya, Johnny Cage and Raiden infiltrated Quan Chi's palace in the Netherrealm, as Sonys defeats Quan Chi and Raiden saves Cage from being re-animated into a revenant himself, Jax along with Scorpion and Sub-Zero were revived as humans again. Jax retires from Special Forces due to his doings as a revenant and sttles down into life on the farm where he married and had a daughter of his own: Jacqueline Briggs (who joined Special Forces as she became an adult). But as Outworld's civil war worsens and the Netherrealm becoming more active, Cage and Sonya persuade Jax to re-join Special Forces, with some reluctance, he complies. He now fights for Special Forces in hopes to stop the Netherrealm and protect his daughter. Variations '''Heavy Weapons: '''Jax carries a Sub-Machine Gun and a small Rocket Launcher on his back, and he uses them in this variation. '''Wrestler: Parts of Jax's cybernetic arms glow orange. He also has some wrestling special moves which include piledrivers, multiple slaming moves as well as other grabbing moves. 'Pumped Up: '''Parts of Jax's cybernetic arms glow purple. He has his Ground Pound special move from ''Mortal Kombat 2 and his Gotcha Grab special move is manually controlled. Mileena A grotesque variation of Kitana created by Shang Tsung to be her sister. Mileena is clinically insane with only Shao Kahn being able to control her behaviour. Ever since Kahn's death at the hands of Raiden and the Elder Gods, she assumes Kahn's throne and has for several years ruled Outworld in his stead. But recently, tensions were beginning to rise from within her own ranks, an Osh' Tekk named Kotal Kahn decides to rebel against her and usurp the throne for himself. Along with her subordinates, she hopes to maintain her claim to the throne of Outworld. Variations 'Piercing: '''Mileena's Sais have some kind of purple glow to them. She mostly uses her Sais not just for projectiles but also for klose kombat. '''Ravenous: '''Mileena is mask-less (like Kitana in her Royal Storm variation). She also has some pouncing and biting moves as well. '''Ethereal: '''Mileena's skin is white and has Red-colored markings (like Quan Chi). Like Raiden in his Displacer variation, she has the ability to teleport either in front, behind or even on top of her opponent. Ermac A strange being made from thousands of released souls. Ermac has fought in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, but lost to Liu Kang. As he was in Shao Kahn's soul chamber resotring his lost power, he uses his soul powers to destroy both of Jax's arms, he then competes in Kahn's tournament and defeats some of Earthrealm's warriors. As Kahn invades Earthrealm, he fights for Kahn, but loses to a cybernetic Sub-Zero. Still swearing allegiance to the Kahn clan, he serves mileena as she claims Kahn's throne. As Kotal Kahn stages his rebellion, he sides with Mileena to help her maintain her claim to the throne. Variations '''Spectral: '''Ermac has some kind of green gem on his chest. He is mostly an aerial fighter in this variation as he can fly over his opponents and even has some aerial attacks where he can fight directly in the air or have air to ground attacks as well. '''Mystic: '''Ermac doesn't wear his hood in this variation. He also is the classical variation where he can use his soul powers to levitate and slam his opponents and can even choke them as well. '''Master of Souls: '''There are 3 green colored orbiting spheres revolving around Ermac. He can use these spheres against his opponents and he can even disappear and reappear (though, not teleport) to evade his opponent's attacks and projectiles. Quan Chi The sinister sorcerer with unknown origins. Quan Chi served Shao Kahn in various ways as he was also the master to Scorpion. He fought in the Mortal Kombat Tournament along with Scorpion, but both lost to Liu Kang. He even fought in Kahn's Outworld tournament but lost to Kung Lao. He uses his powers to resurrect Sindel and ensuring Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. As Sindel killed most of Earthrealm's warriors, he collected their souls and re-animated them into his legion of revenants. But as it turned out that he only served Shao Kahn to put his master: Shinnok's plans into motion. Several years after Kahn's failed attempt to take Earthrealm, Johnny Cage, Sonya and Raiden infiltrated his palace in the Netherrealm. Sonya defeats Quan Chi and Raiden uses a bit of his powers to keep Cage's soul from being collected by Quan Chi and prevented him from being re-animated into a revenant, and even restored Jax, Scorpion and Sub-Zero as well. But as Outworld was embroiled in Civil War, he sees the opportunity to conquer both Earthrealm and Outworld, and to find the Sacred Amulet, which contains his master. Variations '''Summoner: '''Quan Chi's eyes and the spikes on his shoulders glow red. He can also use a bat-like creature as a part of his special moves. '''Warlock: '''Quan Chi has a Skull on his chest and Skeletal arms on his back. He can use his powers to create portals to use for quick movements or evades from his opponent's attacks or projectiles and can even use them for surprise attacks. '''Sorcerer: '''The markings on Quan Chi's skin glow purple. He uses spells which can either make him stronger or his opponents weaker. Shinnok The once proud Elder God of Earthrealm. He then betrayed his fellow Elder Gods and fought Raiden to Mortal Kombat which nearly destroyed Earthrealm. As a result of his defeat, he was banished to the Netherrealm where he stayed until just a few years after Kahn's failed attempt to take Earthrealm. He escapes from the confinements of the Netherrealm, only to have been stopped by Johnny Cage, Sonya and Raiden and was then contained in the Sacred Amulet. Several years after that, the Sacred Amulet was found in Outworld where it is now in a state of civil war which is against Mileena and Kotal Kahn (who used to serve Mileena), the Special Forces are sent to Outworld to retrieve the Amulet before Shinnok escapes, but he may just escape and take over Earthrealm once more. Variations '''Imposter: '''The gems on Shinnok's clothes are red. Like he was in ''Mortal Kombat 4, he can gain the ability to steal any of his opponent's special moves. '''Bone Shaper: '''Shinnok has a bo staff on his back, he can use it as well as other skeletal weapons in this varitation. '''Necromancer: '''Both of Shinnok's forearms are skeletal. He can summon giant skeletal arms to attack his opponents. Kenshi A valiant martial artist. Kenshi Takahashi was once duped by Shang Tsung to retrieve a sword which is called Sento. As he retrieved the weapon, it's power robbed Kenshi of his ability to see physically and has granted him psychic powers. Now blinded, he dedicated his life to train with Sento. He was in shadow during the events that unfolded: The Mortal Kombat Tournament, Shao Kahn's Outworld Tournament as well as the invasion of Earthrealm. Kenshi fathers a son named Takeda and sent him to the now revived Hanzo Hasashi who trained him. He was secretly recruited by Johnny Cage to be a part of his unit when Shinnok escaped from the Netherrealm. He still helps out Cage and his new team as they were sent to Outworld to retrieve the Sacred Amulet. Variations '''Balanced: '''Sento's hilt and sheath are blue. Along with Sento, Kenshi can also use his powers to project energy copies of himself (almost like Cage in his Stunt Double variation0 and they can attack his opponent. '''Kenjutsu: '''Kenshi doesn't wear his bandanna, which reveals his eyes that emit a blue glow (which are his powers given to him by Sento) Like Ermac in his Mystic variation, Kenshi can use his powers to push or even slam his opponents. '''Possessed: '''Sento appears to be broken and held together by a red-colored dark power (and glows red as well) and lacks a sheath. Kenshi can use this power to summon demons to attack his opponents. This continues to here MKXG~Kharacters (Part 3)